


The Hand You Wanna Hold

by andachippedcup



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 8x10 Spoilers, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Fix-it, F/M, Funeral, Grief/Mourning, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Post-Canon Fix-It, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andachippedcup/pseuds/andachippedcup
Summary: Oliver's loved ones gather at his funeral to mourn their loss. But from the sorrow, Felicity finds healing in her daughter, her mother-in-law, and in her son.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 78
Kudos: 273





	The Hand You Wanna Hold

**Author's Note:**

> Well THAT happened y'all! And regardless of your feelings on the finale (love it or hate it!) I personally really wanted to see some character interactions that we didn't get. So instead I wrote them! I present to you more in depth interactions between Felicity & Mia, and actual interaction between Felicity and Moira, as well as Felicity and William. :)

She can’t tear her eyes away. 

That’s her baby girl, right there. That’s her Mia, all grown up and gorgeous and _ strong as hell. _It stops Felicity in her tracks to see this adult version of the infant she left in Bloomfield just hours ago, casually interacting with the rest of the funeral party. It’s all Felicity can do to keep breathing as she watches Mia and Barry hug, with a familiarity that implies the two have shared something - something Felicity herself can’t claim to fully understand.

She wasn’t there. For the Crisis. For what came immediately after. And that is something she is struggling to make her peace with. 

But right now, staring at her beautiful blonde bombshell of a daughter, who has her father’s mannerisms and expressions? Felicity is so swept up and so, so, _ so _ in love. She’s also in tremendous pain. Because this exquisite grown version of her daughter has grown up without Oliver. And even though Mia has said that she got the chance to meet him and spend time with him, to learn how to be a hero from him? It’s not enough. It never could be. Felicity wants her daughter to have her whole life to learn from Oliver. She wants Mia to get pushed on the swings by him, to bake cookies with him, to read bedtime stories with him. She can’t look away because a single second spent looking anywhere else feels as though it would be a moment wasted. And if Oliver’s sacrifice has taught them anything, it’s that life is precious. 

Then her phone rings. 

Felicity’s eyes whip to the phone screen abruptly, recognizing the specialized ringtone. It’s the nanny. 

“Everything okay?” Mia - grown Mia - asks quietly from beside Felicity and she jumps a little, startled. 

“Yeah. Umm. It’s you. Or well, it’s your nanny, that is. Calling about you. Baby you. Or so I’m assuming,” Felicity rambles nervously, offering her daughter a fleeting smile as she waves her phone before her. This is all just… _ too much_. But as she swipes the icon to answer the call, Mia’s eyes land on the phone and for the first time, she sees the background.

It’s a picture of Oliver, but this isn’t one that Mia has ever seen before - in her own timeline or in this one. Her father is asleep, his chin tucked against his chest as he cradles an infant version of Mia against him protectively. It’s...unspeakably tender and it takes Mia’s breath away when she sees it for that one, fleeting moment. That’s all it takes for the image to be burned into her brain, now and forever. 

It’s comforting to think of him holding her like that. To think that they had moments together, even if they are moments she can’t remember. 

The conversation between Felicity and the nanny is brief; she’s keenly aware of her daughter standing beside her, listening to her side of the conversation as she discusses where to find Mia’s backup teddy bear. She and Oliver bought multiples of Mia’s favorite stuffed animal on the recommendation of a mommy blogger and boy, that’s paid dividends already. With the backup teddy found and baby Mia appeased, Felicity is able to return to the grown up version of Mia. But as she hangs up the phone, she sees Mia staring intently at her and she hesitates. 

“H-How are you doing… with all of this?” Felicity asks, trying to be delicate and gentle but feeling entirely out of her depth. None of the baby books say anything about what to do when confronted with the adult version of the infant you were nursing at your breast a day ago. She’s understandably off balance. And it shows. 

“With Dad’s funeral or with seeing all of you like this - young and mourning him?” Mia asks as she slowly takes off her gloves; it’s as if she needs something to do to busy herself. As if she can’t dwell overlong on the real reason that Sara brought her here, to this time. And… Felicity understands. 

If she dwells on the fact that Oliver is really and truly gone, it makes her want to curl up in her bed and never leave. Which is actually what she did for the first week after she learned the news. So that’s why she’s choosing not to dwell. She can’t - she has her family to think of. 

“All of the above?” Felicity responds, hoping it isn’t the wrong answer. Mia smiles weakly and shrugs. 

“It’s… A lot. All of it. But seeing you… it helps.” 

That brings Felicity up suddenly, her eyes fluttering open wide, her nostrils flaring in surprise. 

“Seeing _ me _helps?!”

“Of course it does. You’re my Mom. You _ always _help. It’s… kind of your M.O. Even William says so,” Mia remarks with a little shrug. Felicity feels her heart stutter stop at the word ‘Mom’ falling from her grown daughter’s lips. Little Mia can’t do anything more than blow raspberries and babble right now so hearing herself referred to as ‘Mom’ basically makes her short circuit for a few seconds. 

“William talks about me?” Felicity queries, unable to help the hopeful, perhaps even wistful tone of her voice and Mia sighs, then chuckles. 

“Try all the time. It’s actually almost annoying how close you two are. But I love it. Honestly. Just don’t tell him I said that - he’d never let me live it down,” Mia smiles weakly and Felicity can’t help the smile that lifts her lips. Her eyes trace across the cemetery to where William is standing, idly chatting with his grandmother and aunt. Frak, she loves her son. And now that he’s here, safe and sound? She fully intends on ensuring that they get to see more of each other. Later, she's going to ask him how he feels about coming for visits - maybe even a weekend here or there. 

“Thank you. I-... I love you both. Very much.”

“I know,” Mia smiles back, momentarily brightening. But just as quickly as she grows sunny, a curtain of sorrow falls across her face as she seems to recall something. Her eyes dart to Felicity’s, suddenly urgent. 

“Mom I… I made a promise to Dad. Before…” she trails off, unable to say the words _ ‘he died’_. His death is both two decades in the past for her, and it is her immediate present. Seeing everyone here, mourning him? It brings it all flooding back, regardless of the years she’s had to make her peace with it. It’s especially difficult now, with her new memories rolling around in her brain, reminding her of still raw heartaches and losses. A week ago she was fighting at his side; today Mia is helping her loved ones to bury her father’s memory. 

But not _every_ memory; with the return of her memories from before the reset, there has come something else. A memory of a promise made but not yet fulfilled. 

Felicity is staring at her daughter with slightly raised brows and a touch of hesitation mixed with expectation. Mia can’t hold her mother’s gaze and her eyes drop, landing instead on Felicity’s hands and eventually, falling upon her wedding band. She’s stared at this band before - in the future and really, all her life. Her mother has never once removed it; the ring is synonymous with Felicity Smoak in her daughter’s eyes. 

“Dad made me promise him that when the crisis was over… I would find you. And I would give you a message from him,” Mia breathes and she watches as the fingers of her mother’s right hand instinctively move to brush against the wedding band on her left hand at mention of Oliver. As she watches, Felicity lifts her hands to frame her own neck and she nods, her eyes shuttering and her lips pressing into a line as she holds back tears. 

“He wanted you to know that he loved you,” Mia is almost sorry for the emotion she’s inflicting on her mother. Her words land like a punch to the gut and Felicity begins to tremble from head to toe. Even as Mia watches, she’s afraid her mother is going to collapse, so she steps a little closer, her hands questing for an elbow to hold her mother up by. 

Instead, Felicity reaches out to her daughter, a palm smoothing gently across her cheek as she stares lovingly into the same green eyes she’s spent the last few months looking into and studying at all hours of the day and night. They’re the same precise jade hue but there’s so much else in them that isn’t yet in the eyes of infant Mia. Grown Mia has seen tragedy. She’s known loss and hurt and heartache. She’s experienced love and kinship and she’s two decades wiser than the baby Felicity is accustomed to holding in her arms. But in spite of all of that, one thing is unchanged in the eyes Felicity sees looking back at her: the profound, unswerving love that is present in every perfect drop of green. 

Green eyes. Not blue like both of her parents. Yet it’s oddly fitting that Mia was born wearing the very color that became synonymous with her father and his courageous quest. Mia is his legacy - in more ways than one.

“Oh Mia. Sweetheart. Thank you,” Felicity’s voice is a breathy quaver and her eyes are trailing tears but there is joy amidst the sorrow. She offers her daughter a wan smile and a faint laugh. “The last thing he asked _ me _ was to tell you everyday that he loved you. And that he knew you would grow up to be smart and beautiful. And he was right. You are. And he would be so, _ so _proud of the woman - and the hero - that you have become.” 

Mia breaks at this last bit and as she crumbles, Felicity collects her daughter into her arms. She holds the young woman tightly, one hand buried in her daughter’s hair, the other slung across her shoulders to press her close. And as surreal as it is to be holding a grown version of her presently infantile daughter, Felicity is so damn grateful. What parent hasn’t wondered what their children will grow up to be like? And here she is, holding the twenty something year old living evidence of Oliver’s impeccable genetics when just yesterday, she was changing baby Mia’s diapers. 

It’s a gift. And while it by no means makes up for what their family has lost, it is at least not an unwelcome consolation prize. 

As Mia stirs and leans back a bit from her mother, Felicity gently strokes her face, wiping away the tears that have run down Mia’s face, leaving telltale trails. As her thumb skims across her daughter’s cheek, Mia’s eyes latch onto Felicity’s once more and Felicity feels herself spiraling because that look? Felicity’s seen it before - Mia has her father’s same determined expression. It’s like looking at a green eyed, female version of him.

“After the Monitor brought William and I to this time… Dad, he… He told us about the promise he made to you - that he would keep us both safe. And I know you know this already but I just wanted to say. He kept his promise, Mom. He kept us safe at every turn.”

Felicity bites her lower lip, trying like hell to stay strong but her emotional foundation is all but gone and she’s barely been keeping it together this whole time. This? This confirmation of what she already knows is somehow exactly what she didn’t know she needed to hear. But it’s perfect. Because as much as Felicity knows that Oliver kept his promise, it is another thing entirely to hear this sentiment echoed by her adult daughter who could just as easily have heard that promise and responded with bitterness over Oliver’s absence, or pointed out a thousand milestones that he’s missed.

But instead Mia is radiant with love and appreciation for the man that fathered her. And Felicity’s heart feels so full it could very well burst. 

“Well, that was kind of _ his _M.O., wasn’t it? Protecting the ones he loved. We’re the reason he sacrificed everything - to keep us safe. Your Dad saved the universe but he was only able to do that because of the love he had for all of us. And that love? It’s so much bigger than the frigging universe,” Felicity can feel her chest growing ever tighter as she says the words that, not so long ago, she said to Oliver before they said their last goodbyes. 

“That big, huh?” Mia answers back with a watery smile and Felicity can’t help the teary laughter that this remark elicits, shattering some of the tension.

“Yeah. That big,” Felicity answers, her voice barely a whisper. She snakes a hand out and takes her daughter’s hand and for a moment, the air is knocked out of Felicity’s lungs. Because for a split second, it is like holding Oliver’s hand; the hands might be smaller and more feminine, but they bear the familiar callouses from nocking so many arrows to a bow. Felicity can’t help but drop her gaze to her fingers, which twine neatly in her daughter’s. It’s somehow reassuring to think that these small echoes and reminders of Oliver will live on; little, unexpected Easter eggs to remind her that he is still here. 

Holding fast to Mia, Felicity steps forward and with a gentle tug, her daughter trails along in her wake. They cross the span of the half circle of mourners with ease and as they approach the surviving Queens, Felicity can feel Mia’s hand tighten upon her own. Felicity chances a glance at her daughter and can see her eyes shining as she looks upon her grandmother, her aunt (_ aunts, _technically), and her big brother who, for now, is younger than her. 

“Are you sure about this, Mom?” Mia whispers, sounding perhaps for the first time like a child speaking to her mother, desperately seeking reassurance that only a parent can offer.

“Yes. Family… Family was everything to your Father. He wanted you and your brother to grow up together. Safe. Surrounded by loved ones,” she encourages her daughter in an undertone, squeezing Mia’s hand comfortingly. “Besides. Your Grandmother was dead before… Before your Dad changed things. So I know he would want you to meet her. We did name you after her, after all.” 

“Because ‘Mia’ sounded ‘sweet’ and ‘fiery’ while also paying respects to Grandma Moira?” Mia remarks with a smirk and Felicity shoots her daughter a surprised look until Mia relents with a laugh. “You told me the story. Or I mean, future you did. About you and Dad, discussing names when you were pregnant with me.” 

“Oh… You… You know about that?” Felicity stammers weakly, caught off guard by this reminder that Mia has lived an entire life Felicity doesn’t know about, involving a version of Felicity herself that she has yet to become. It’s mind boggling and more than a little off putting to hear her daughter talk of things Felicity remembers doing - and things she has yet to do. “I’m sorry, I’m still getting used to you being here… like _ this. _Grown up. Time traveling here from the future. But… I’m glad. That you’re here. That I told you stories - and that you remembered them… It’s nice, knowing we had - will have? - moments like that,” Felicity offers a small but bright smile and Mia echoes it.

“You also told me that you liked the name ‘Lucas’ for a boy. So I guess I should count my lucky stars I have two X chromosomes,” Mia adds on teasingly and at this, Felicity feels some of her unease abate, her shoulders slumping in relief as she shakes her head.

“Yeah, okay. Guilty as charged. Now come on; you and your Grandmother can wax poetic about your good fortune that you were born ‘Mia’ and not ‘Lucas’,” Felicity jokes back, nudging her daughter playfully in the ribs as they resume their march to the waiting Queens. 

And it isn’t perfect - but Felicity is quickly learning there will be no more perfect family moments for them. _ He _ will always be missing and for that, she will be forever broken hearted. At least a little. There will be no family portrait of the four of them to hang in Bloomfield or the Queen Mansion or _ whatever _place she decides to raise their children. But it’s as close to perfect as it can possibly be without Oliver here. 

“Moira, Thea, Emiko - there’s someone I’d like you all to meet. This… This is Mia. _ Our _Mia. Sara brought her here... from the future,” Felicity murmurs, a shy smile on her face as she presents her daughter before the Queen women. Moira embraces Mia warmly and with great affection; she seems equally as delighted and flabbergasted at Mia’s presence as Felicity herself feels. Thea is a bit more reserved but quietly approving; she informs them all that Oliver showed her a picture of himself, Felicity, and Mia when he was with her on the island. 

That one takes Felicity’s breath away; she can see the exact picture in her mind’s eye. She knows it with absolute certainty. Because it’s the picture that was missing from her desk space, the first time she went into her hidden office after Oliver left. It used to hang off the corner of her monitor with a little piece of tape. She’d always suspected he’d taken it but having the confirmation is nice. 

He carried them with him when he left. In every way he possibly could. He did. 

Even Emiko is pleasant - which is still something Felicity has to get accustomed to. But her favorite interaction, by far, is between William and Mia. Sure, William’s technically over a decade older than Mia. But here and now, this version of Mia? She gets to play the part of big sister. And it’s heartwarming in the extreme. There’s a familiarity and an ease between the two siblings that… it’s everything she could have ever wanted for them. There’s echoes of the best aspects of Oliver’s relationship with Thea there and Felicity knows it would delight him endlessly to see their children bantering back and forth, so relaxed and happy with each other. 

Their family is beautiful, if incomplete. 

Felicity is lost watching the kids; just as entranced now as she was in the bunker, she studies their smiles and their mannerisms, finding Oliver in everything they do. He may not be here the way she’d hoped, but she sees him in everything their children do. Felicity drifts a little, watching her children she forgets to be present and interact with her in laws until a hand lights on her back and a figure steps up closer to her, stealing her attention momentarily. 

“They’re exquisite,” Moira Queen’s eyes are trained on the pair of siblings who are chatting together a short distance away now. Felicity looks away from Moira to regard her children again and she feels her heart swell and her cheeks warm as she watches Mia correct William’s posture as he mocks holding an invisible bow. 

“Well, that’s Oliver’s impeccable genetics for you.” 

“And yours; not to mention your impeccable parenting skills too, I’d wager,” Moira adds gently and this show of kindness from the Queen matriarch takes Felicity aback a bit, her memories of the Moira of old warring with this new, gentler version. 

“T-Thank you.” 

“He would be proud, you know,” Moira is still watching the children and Felicity nods her own agreement. 

“I know. I told Mia the same thing. He would be so proud of the woman she’s become. And I know he’d be proud of the man William is becoming too.” 

“Well… yes,” Moira allows, turning to regard Felicity now. “But I meant you. He would be proud to see the mother you are. And to see how strong you’ve been through all of this - for your children. For your friends. He would be proud of you for getting out of bed and facing a world without him in it. That’s no small feat.”

“But it’s not enough,” Felicity answers back in a quiet voice, sniffling and ducking her head. “I tried to save him, Moira. When the Monitor took me to help with the crisis… And I failed. He was so close, I could almost touch him and then he was just… _ gone_.” She pauses for a shaky breath and looks at her mother-in-law with teary eyes. “Eight years, he never once failed me. And the one time he needed me to do the same, I came up short.” 

The tears are flowing freely now and she doesn’t try to stop them. Because this… This is the thing she’s been running from, the subject she’s been avoiding with Mia and Diggle, with everyone else. But instead of turning from her in disgust as she’s half expected Moira to do, her mother in law reaches out and takes her hand in an uncharacteristic display of affection. 

“Oh my dear girl. You couldn’t be more wrong. Loving you brought him to the light. Your love changed him, made him a better man. You think you failed him? You are what saved him. Everyday, for eight years you saved him.” 

Felicity gasps softly for air, completely taken aback by this development but her surprise grows when Moira sweeps her into an abrupt and yet tender hug. 

“You really think so?” Felicity queries through her tears and Moira regards her with a sad smile.

“I know it. He told me as much.” 

Felicity’s expression must betray how baffled she is by this statement because a moment later Moira chuckles softly, one of her gloved hands reaching out to pat Felicity’s bare one. 

“I saw the way he looked at you, Felicity. Even in the early days, it was obvious. And, I admit. I had reservations. But when I confronted Oliver about you two, he told me everything. He said that of everyone in his life, you were the person who never stopped believing in him. He said you were the one whose resolve was stronger than his own, that your faith in him gave him courage in his darkest hours. According to him, you saved him before you ever met.”

“W-What?” Felicity gasps in bemusement. “Before I ever met him?” 

“He didn’t explain. But I could tell that he was being genuine. Felicity, Oliver loved you. He loved you so deeply; it was a greater love than I could ever have hoped for or imagined for him. And before you two got married, I asked him if he was certain. And he said he’d never been more sure of anything in all his life. He said that he came back to life when you came into his world. And every time the darkness tried to drag him back, you were there to be his light. Oliver said all it would take from you was a look, a kind word, or a smile from you to bring him back when he was on the edge of falling. You were his guiding light, Felicity. Fail him? My dear, you were his staunchest protector.” 

Felicity falls apart a bit then; not entirely, because if she breaks down completely right now, she’s not sure she’ll be able to put herself back together. She is, after all, barely a day removed from the emotional tailspin that saw her unable to leave her bed for days, unable to answer the phone, unable to _ care_. If she lets herself sink back to that place, she’s not certain she’ll recover. And there’s too much that needs to be done for her to slip back to that.

She’s still collecting herself when she hears footsteps squelch in the wet grass and come to a stop before her. When she looks up, she sees William, standing stoically next to Mia, his eyes trained on her. 

“Felicity… There’s something I need to talk with you about,” William murmurs quietly, scuffing one foot as he stares at the ground anxiously. 

“Of course, sure. There’s umm… There’s actually something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about too. But first - is this an ‘in private’ kind of talk? Because we can totally go somewhere to talk,” she sniffs, nudging her glasses up the bridge of her nose as she regards her son, pride warming her heart at the sight of him, so grown and so mature. William lifts his gaze to meet hers and he shakes his head.

“No, Grandma and Mia can hear. It’s just… I’ve been thinking and y’know… You said Dad fixed things to make it safe for us again when he did the ‘reset’,” at this, William holds up his hands and makes awkward finger quotes and the move is so patently William and so goofy that she has to bite back a laugh. “...And I know Dad’s gone but… I would really like to be around, to be a big brother for Mia.” 

Felicity’s heart is thundering in her ears because this? A chance to reconnect with her son? She has been longing for this for far too long. This is one of her wilder dreams coming true. 

“Wherever Mia and I go, there will always be a room with your name on it at home waiting for you. It’s yours anytime you want to use it,” Felicity offers with a watery smile. Frak she loves this boy, this darling young man, this miniature of his father. Him coming to visit and stay with them? That is the very subject she’s been hoping to broach with him, she’s just been waiting for the right moment.

“I was kind of hoping that I could maybe come live with you and Mia - little Mia, that is,” at this he casts a glance back at grown up Mia with a laughing smile, “-no offense, but I think I’ll leave time travel to you. I wouldn’t want to fall out of a portal into the wrong time. I’d probably land on my face.” 

Mia does a cough that sounds like a cover for a laugh at this, but if there’s a joke in what William said, Felicity isn’t privy to it. With a lopsided grin, he returns his focus to Felicity and he squares his shoulders. “So I… I’d like to live with you guys. Permanently. If you’ll have me?”

Felicity tries to exhale normally but there’s a quaver to her breathing as she tries to keep her cool. If she’ll have him? She’s been working towards this very possibility since the night Oliver left. She’s been trying to get through to William’s grandparents, to impress upon them how much she wants William and Mia to grow up knowing each other. She’s been met with stubborn, iron resistance. But now? William’s kidnapping, combined with his expressed desire to return makes this outcome very, _ very _ possible. A hand pats Felicity’s and she chances a glance Moira’s way and sees the older woman smiling with a faint nod. The message is clear - the Queen family lawyers can make this a reality, easily. Assuming they even _ need _to get involved - maybe with William’s opinion on the matter being what it is, they’ll soften their resistance. That would be nice - ideally she’d really like to have a good relationship with the Claytons. 

“I would really love that.” 

At this, William’s face lights up; it’s the happiest she’s seen him since the kid learned about his father’s death. And it chases away some of the icy cold gripping her heart, to see her boy looking so joyous. 

“Really?” 

“Of course. William, I love you. You’re family. And Mia… She’s going to need her big brother - isn’t she?” Felicity queries, casting her gaze to just behind William, where the adult version of Mia lingers, listening to her brother and mother converse. Mia is momentarily taken aback, looking every bit the part of a deer in the headlights but she calms quickly as she flashes William a wide grin.

“Definitely. Us Smoak-Queen kids gotta stick together. We’re a package deal.” 

Felicity smiles at this and steps forward, wrapping William into a one armed hug. Her left arm reaches out and finds Mia, pulling her in too. With both of her children in her arms, Felicity feels the tumult of emotions within her threatening to overwhelm her. 

_ If Oliver could only see them now_. 

But he can - she has to remind herself of that. As Anatoly has pointed out, the casket they buried today was empty - Oliver became something else, according to Sara and Barry and the others. And if that something, that ‘Spectre’ was a God? Well… omniscience is one thing that seems pretty necessary for a God who rebuilt an entire universe. And it’s this - the idea that even now, he’s watching over them - that settles her and brings her a small measure of peace despite the heartache. 

She doesn’t know what the future will hold. Tomorrow may bring a fresh hardship or a new wave of grief that she will have to wrestle with. But she will keep moving forward. For her children. For her friends. And for the husband that she loves more than a thousand universes. It won’t be easy; she’s certain she’ll stumble and sometimes she may lose her way. Grief is a dense forest and it’s hard going when you’ve lost your guiding light. But she’ll manage - her children will be her guides; they are rays of light in the dark. 

Oliver spent eight years with her watching over him. Now, it’s his turn to watch over her, and over all of them. Felicity tightens her embrace of both of her children, distantly aware that Moira has laid a hand upon her shoulder, and if she had to hazard a guess, Thea and Emiko have done likewise on her other side. What joy this must be bringing Oliver, to see his family brought together thus.

Blinking back tears, Felicity lifts her head to the sky, searching the clouds for some scrap of him but instead, she finds only hazy gray gloom. In the softest possible whisper, she speaks, hoping that wherever he is, he’s listening.

“Hi. If you can hear me… How do you feel about sharing the codename Overwatch?”

It takes a few seconds, but a beam of sunlight breaks through the clouds, bathing her in a warm glow. Felicity closes her eyes, letting the heat seep into her bones and chase away the cold. 

Oliver is already proving himself to be an excellent Overwatch 2.0. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I can be found on Twitter: @andachippedcup


End file.
